User talk:Lady Blue
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tremors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Barrett 82A1 .50 cal BMG page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 16:16, 30 March 2010 Im sorry, but is spelled "Caliber" if you'r the admin of this wiki small wonder it's nearly deserted. Cthulhu F'tagn 23:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Could you help with the edit to the main page it is unbelievably blank. Fan Fic I have a conpromise on the fake episode situation we could writ the episodes like they were suposed to actually appear on on the main series. please respond on my page.--FossilLord 17:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Perfection, Nevada/Revenue Is this page really needed?--FossilLord 12:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I think that people should know how much money the town makes. --ScratteLover2 (my talk page • Polls • Blog • ) 22:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) You might want to include the fiancil plans that are on the stampede entirtainment sight.--FossilLord 18:03, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:21, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Important I am going to remove a lost monster episodes.--FossilLord 12:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Please unprotecte the awful winged thing episode.--FossilLord 16:28, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Bot Hi. I'm replying to your email. "Becoming a bot" does not mean what you think it does. It gives you no extra tools or anything, it only makes that accounts edits not show on Special:RecentChanges. This is why we suggest that you use a 2nd account for your bot work, so that your actions still show, but your bot's automated dont. As for your other question, no, we cant do account renames. Any edit history or rights (such as admin) do not get transfered. --Uberfuzzy 17:16, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Logo You change the logo by uploading a new image at File:Wiki.png. Thats all you have to do. See for more details. --Uberfuzzy 01:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Wat up ScratteLover2 I like the same things that you Do i want to be a rollback? sure.--FossilLord 15:16, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but remember only use this right for major vandilism like what I told you on your talk page.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 15:21, July 24, 2010 (UTC) The guns I do not think we need as much information about the weapons as your puting in them i won't touch the pages yet i want to get the wanted pages out of the way but i think we should cut out un relateed information and just stick to the guns and how they were used in the franchise, interesting tidbits, and how the company acquired them.--FossilLord 16:40, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm trying to get us a wikia spotlight, and we have to have 200 long pages to apply for it. That is the only thing we haven't done here yet. So leave what ever I put on a gun page okay?--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 16:41, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Well check the gun disambiguation pages and take info from wikipedia.--FossilLord 18:57, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Been doing that with the guns and actors, but thanks anyway.-ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 19:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) New page idea I am going to seperate the egg information from the graboid page but i need a name for the page what are your sugestions?--FossilLord 00:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I think that Graboid (egg) will be a good placeholder until one of us can think of a name, okay?----ScratteLover2 (Talk • • Wiki • Fanfiction) 00:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) The Game? Why don't you do an article on the canceled tremors shooter game?--FossilLord 21:00, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Which game? Shriek and Destory? Dirt Dragons? Or the cancelled Gameboy Advanced Game? Also, when did I not want to make an article about it?----ScratteLover2 (Talk • • Wiki • Fanfiction) 21:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I guess the cancelled game boy gamebut my sources told me it was on the psp,i sugest you put it in the existing games pages--FossilLord 13:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I wrote an article on wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tremors:_The_Game for the game. The article is full of inline citation to reliable source.John Mortimore (talk) 22:26, April 12, 2014 (UTC) 200th article what sould the 200th article be? might i sugest S.S. Wilson the creator?--• [[w:c:Tremors|Wiki •]] 16:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, just copy the information from wikipedia. It's not too much, so write out anything else that should go in the article, I'm working on something else right now.----ScratteLover2 (Talk • • Wiki • Fanfiction) 16:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Another image for use See User_talk:FossilLord#For_main_page. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9:43 PM PST 7 Aug 2010 So are we on wiki spotlight or not?--• [[w:c:Tremors|Wiki •]] 19:33, August 8, 2010 (UTC) No, and we won't be for a while. Remember I gave you that link to all the short pages? We have to get each one to atleast 1800 bytes to be out of the stub category. Then only the admin can nominate the wiki for one. These are the guidelines (their striked out if we've gotten that one done) *The requestor should be either the admin, or link to a discussion with the admin of the wiki and agreeing to the spotlight. *The wiki should have at least 200 content pages, not counting stubs. Stub articles should make up no more than 1/5th of all pages on the wiki. **Tremors wiki now has 200 articles, but most of them are stubs. *The wiki should have a logo. *The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content. It should also be unprotected unless there is a strong history of vandalism. *The wiki should have My Home enabled. The My Home page should include a recent activity listing and an updated Community Corner. *The wiki should have a sidebar menu link to recently added photos as strong visuals help direct new traffic and make the wiki appear more filled out. *The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category. *The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place. *The wiki should not have a sitenotice longer than two lines. *The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin.) *The wiki should not use offensive language or include inappropriate images. Pages still have to be added to categories, and we still have ALOT of short pages that need to be expaned.--ScratteLover2 (Talk • • Wiki • Fanfiction) 19:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) To meet these objective i suggest that we due away with some of the more unecessary articles or put them all into one article.--• [[w:c:Tremors|Wiki •]] 02:15, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didn't tell you, but I've gotten, all the pages, images, templates and categories in another category. Now we just have to make each page longer, then I'll apply us for one.--ScratteLover2 (Talk • • My new forum Please create an account and be an active member there) 11:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I already figured that out on my own the suggestion still stands.--• [[w:c:Tremors|Wiki •]] 20:26, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that it is a good idea to delete any pages (remember we need 200 pages?) Just help me add information to all the pages okay?'--ScratteLover2 Contact Visit my Forum Fanart The Gang of Five'--21:03, August 23, 2010 (UTC) sigh told what to do by someone not even in high school ok, but i can only realy edit on saturday--• [[w:c:Tremors|Wiki •]] 23:00, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Explain plese Plese explain why this is on the trivia section "Did you know that Earl Bassett was originally supposed to appear in Tremors 3: Back to Perfection, all the episodes of the tv series and all the unfilmed episodes?" I do belive that i have told you repetedly about fact that val and eral were not supposed to appear in any of the original series episodes or the movies.--• [[w:c:Tremors|Wiki •]] 03:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Actually I did find somewhere on stampede entertainment's site that Earl was supposed to appear in all of the movies, but due to the filming of 10.5, he had to drop of Tremors 3 and the tv series, it was filming during the time these were, and was released in 2004. Val was supposed to be in the second, but he dropped out due to Apollo 13. It was filming at the time of Tremors 2, and he dropped.--ScratteLover2 (Talk • • My new forum Please create an account and be an active member there) 11:02, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Linik stuff Plese delete and directly source Chost Dacne--• [[w:c:Tremors|Wiki •]] 16:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) What page? That link dosen't go anywhere. 20:31, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, just mention its on the site bar next time. Sorry, I thought it was spelled right. 21:16, September 7, 2010 (UTC) No I do not care you can not put stuff up on this wiki t hat is not related to tremors, the only thing you can get away with is slither as the high school in that movie is named after Earl Bassett, and evn that is a stretch. also there is already a jaws wiki.--FossilLord 22:47, September 23, 2010 (UTC) This is the last vacation i take with out electronics--FossilLord 23:04, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Did you say that I could, or couldn't? If not, why? Other wikis, like this one do so. It is about Ice Age, but the have a movie about Toucans on there.--'Adder (Contact • )' 23:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC) no that link goes nowhere and they wouldent put it up there without it having some connection to the crew that worked on ice age so please take everuything down.--FossilLord 12:30, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Their all made by Universal, all four Jaws, The Land Before Time (not all thirteen, a wikipedia link to other 12 will do), Pebble and the Penguin, all made by Universal, plus I fixed the link if you want to see what I mean.--'Adder (Contact • )' 19:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) For the last time no I could allow slither but nothing else, that's finale--FossilLord 03:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Accusations of vandalism Excuse me! Accusing me of vandalism because I put a delete tag on pages which are completely UNRELATED to the Tremors universe... Setting to sysop only screams of control freakery. Your current attitude to running a wiki is likely to get you de-sysopped by Wikia staff. --Mercifull 22:38, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :I have recently decided to allow other Universal Studis movies, but only the most well know such as the ones I have created. Read these templates: Template:Wikipedia-deleted and Template:Wikipedia. I didn't create these, the founding administrator did, and if that is what he wanted, then I am not going to argue. I wasn't accusing you of vandalism, I just didn't feel like going through the undo button, and changing the message. I was having a bad day when I reverted your edits, and you are seriously ticking me off.--Lady Blue (Talk Page) 23:43, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Have you forgoten my argument that they are unrealted and the only possible one we could put up is Slither?--FossilLord 16:10, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Are you still active? Are you still active on this wiki? I seem to be the only user currently editing it. I notice your last edit was in January and that you seem to the most recent administrator to edit. I just looked at , are you the only administrator? Am I reading that right? I couldn't find a list of administrators for this wiki. According to Special:ListUsers/sysop you last logged in today at 18:52 but I don't know if that's the last time you logged into Wikia itself or looked at this particular wiki. The last edit to the wiki before I started working on it was November 19 and the only edit made by someone else since I started actively editing on the 9th was on the 12th and that was an article talk page entry. I'm doing all I can to improve things but there are limits to what I can do. I'm just one person and just a regular editor so there's a lot of things I can't do. It's lonely being the one and only person to be editing a wiki but I'll keep at it. There's a million things I want to work on on this wiki and I'm slowly doing them. Once I get around to watching the TV series again (it's been a long while) I'll be able to add to the episode and character articles. I've done what I can for them with what I remember but I know I can add a lot to the existing articles (especially the character ones) and there's still quite a few characters from the series that need articles created. I just recently re-watched the movies and was able to add quite a bit from them. Thanks! -Shorty1982 01:28, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, Well Look who decided to wake up? Y'know, If you aren't going to be active at the Ice age Wiki why not just give the adminship to someone who WILL be active? Anyway, all the stuff you said in your reply is a steaming pile and can easily be countered. Lets pick apart you're argument shall we? :"First of all I'm not a girl and second watch your language. If people wouldn't add false information to articles all the time I never would have had to lock the pages in the first place. Also, you giving me a good reason to ban you for even saying that. Don't blame me for the pages being locked, I wasn't one of the people that added false information multiple times. I know that the second I unlock the pages that somebody will do something. Me not unlocking the pages has nothing to do with you at all. Which pages are you referring to? I can't remember which pages I've locked. Also, the only way I know what's going on is if I get an email about an edit, I'm not that interested in Ice Age anymore but that doesn't mean I'll keep this place from going crazy with rumors and so on. I just happened to be on another wiki to notice your message." Werebereus (talk) You *'About you being a Girl' I dont't care what you are, and the expletive I used is even more insulting because you AREN'T a girl. *facepalm* *'False Info on the Pages' Well then why don't you just ban THEM, lock the pages so only REGISTED users can edit and stop making everyone else suffer. That would be the intelligent thing to do. Im just saying. And I like how you didn't mention your wrong at all. This could have ALL been avoided if you'd have just replied to me instead of locking your page like you're high and mighty and dont have time for any of us. I would've understood, but you forced me to get a reaction out of you, and lookie here, it succeeded. You feathers ruffled? Well the feeling is mutual. Now I'll make you a deal: Since I have PROOF you neglecting the Wiki, Misusing your Admin powers, and wiping your page clean thus violating general Wiki rules you would lose all your mod powers and abilities, I request you unblock me and every page you locked, make me a Administrator, the same level as you. If you don't unblock me, or refuse to reply I will be forced to act. :Just so you I got a complaint about you calling someone an "idiot" and constantly removing content that you should have seen was a work in progress and flipping out about it. Also, you should be damn glad I didn't ban you for good for calling me a "bitch" (yes, here I can use language, and if you know anything about Tremors, you can figure out why). Those are two reasons I have the right to ban you for good. The reason I had to block the pages for admin only is those people with no account somehow got around the block and adding the same false information to those articles. So blame other people wanting to ruin the site for the good editors - which I'm doubting you ever will be one of them so quit complaining to me. :Blame the people who MADE THE EDITS - you can't blame me for what other people do. If you were intelligent about how wikis work they could just create another account if I didn't block that option or do it from another computer, or even change their IP address to get around the block. Did you ever think about that? I don't need to listen to a troll. You're calling people "idiots" and "bitch" so why would I listen to you if you're going to act like an asshole to the rest of us who actually care about Ice Age wiki (yes, I said that. You're starting to piss me off.) If I neglected Ice Age wiki, do you think that all the information on it would currently be accurate? No. Its people like YOU that neglect wikis. I'm sick of you leaving messages to me all the time. I was about to give admin rights to Macrauchenia. Look, I'm sorry if I offended you first and with anything I've said now, but you've offended many people with what you've called them (also, LEARN TO SPELL AND USE PROPER GRAMMAR in the future). The intelligent thing for you to do is either grow up or quit editing where people don't put up with it.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 00:38, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome:)IsaacBTTF (talk) 16:48, October 28, 2012 (UTC)